Mother
'Mother '(ハハオヤ, Hahaoya) is the sixty first chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Raku works furiously, frustrated by Hana's cold attitude toward Chitoge. Meanwhile, Chitoge meets up with Kosaki and Ruri, who notice that she is not wearing her ribbon. They comment that the Christmas party will be held at Shuu's place, and the whole class will be attending. Raku continues to finish assignments as quickly as possible, and Hana commends him for his hard work. Hana then tells Raku that she has already made the reservation at the hotel for him and Chitoge, and cautions him to not have too much fun. Raku then turns down his compensation for his work and the hotel, and requests that Hana spend her free time on Christmas Eve with Chitoge. Raku pledges to keep working hard so that Hana can go see Chitoge. Raku thinks to himself that he doesn't know if this will help, but he feels sorry for Chitoge continues to try. On the day of Christmas Eve, Raku comes to Hana, and Hana notes that he has finished a whole month's work and that he has gathered all the gifts she could use for bargaining. Raku implores Hana to go see Chitoge, but she refuses. Raku then begs Hana to give Chitoge a present he had bought, but Hana refuses again. As Raku is about to berate Hana for her disinterest in Chitoge, Hana pulls a present out of her desk. Hana explains that she has gotten a gift for Chitoge every year for the last ten years, and also also reveals she never forgot about Chitoge's ribbon, and that she asks Chitoge's age every time they meet because she is nervous and does not know what to say. Hana goes on to praise Chitoge, and shares that she thinks she raised Chitoge too strictly. Hana thinks that now Chitoge hates her. After seeing how Hana felt, Raku slaps her and calls her an idiot. He tells her that Chitoge does still love her and that she must go see Chitoge Hana then informs Raku that she has to leave for America that night, and that she only has 3 hours left before her plane takes off. At the Christmas party, Chitoge looks out the window and remembers the good times she spent with her mother. At that moment, Raku arrives in a car and tells her they have to go immediately. With everyone watching and Chitoge demanding to know where they're going, Raku screams that they're going to a high class hotel together. Raku then leaves with Chitoge, leaving everyone else at the party in disbelief and confusion. Raku and Chitoge rush to the hotel, while Hana is informed that her flight is leaving earlier than planned. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * The chapter begins on the 23rd of December and starts on the 24th of December in the middle of it. * Hana has not smoked since she gave birth to Chitoge. * Hana has eaten chocolate cigarettes since she was a kid, and eats them to stop her urge to smoke. * Hana buys a gift for Chitoge every year, but does not give them to her. * Hana asks for Chitoge's age every year she visits because she's too nervous to talk about anything else. Trivia *This chapter was adapted into an episode for Mother.